brakfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Machine
'''Time Machine '''is the third episode of the first season of The Brak Show. It aired on September 2, 2001. Plot Dad asks Mom what's for dinner but Mom reveals that she didn't feel like cooking today. Dad is a little annoyed by this, but he reads in the paper that Fishpockets is holding an annual event called the "Salute to Crabs" and they decide to eat there. Mom calls over Brak and Zorak who are upstairs playing a video game called Head Kicker. Brak is excited to be going to Fishpockets and even sings a song about how much he loves the place. However, his fanfare is cut short when Mom asks if he finished his homework. Brak says no, and Mom subsequently forbids him from going (meanwhile Zorak urinates in his pants in the middle of the kitchen). Brak is upset that he can't go to Fishpockets, and Zorak tells him to get over it because "everything sucks". Brak tells off Zorak and reminds him that if Zorak gets another F then he'll have to go back to Grandma Prison. Zorak then has a flashback to when he had scrub Grandma's feet. He shudders and realizes the severity of the situation. Brak sings another song about their despair and ends off on the lyric "if only we could go back in time..." to which Zorak replies they'll need a time machine. Brak buries the lede about having the key to Thundercleese's time shed while the latter went on vacation and Zorak demands he hand it over. At Thundercleese's backyard, Zorak explains that they're going to go back to Friday, find their past selves and tell them to do the homework. They meet their past selves and tell them about doing their homework by Sunday night. Past Zorak and Brak agree to it with the promise of playing Head Kicker with the present versions of themselves. All four of them decide to go play until Sunday night comes around and present Brak realizes that they forgot to do the homework. Present Brak and Zorak repeatedly go back in time to get more past versions of themselves when they keep forgetting each time. Eventually, their room is packed to the brim with their past versions and Zorak admits that they're wasting time since no one's doing the homework. Brak says he wishes homework never existed and Zorak gets the idea to go back in time and stop it from being invented. In the past, two wizards, Merlin and Marlon, are inventing many things when they are visited by Brak and Zorak. Zorak introduces themselves as "the presidents of the future" and tells the wizards that homework has ruined everything. The wizards heed their warning and decide not to invent it. Back in the present, Brak and Zorak find that their objective has completed, and that homework was never invented. However, when Brak tells Dad that he wants to go Fishpockets, Dad has no idea what that is and tells Brak that his favorite restaurant has always been Lord Wellington's Beef Trapeze, meaning that Fishpockets must have never launched. Brak is confused but ultimately accepts this new change. Dad then gives some fatherly advice, and the screen cuts away from him to show that there are still multiple Braks occupying the house.